Dudley's Family
by account-isn't in-use
Summary: What happens when the wizarding world takes Dudley by surprise again?
1. The Twins' birthday

**This is most probably the only non-emo story I'm ever gonna write :3 Hope you like it! Dudley's kids are named after a few of my closest friends. :) By the way, I don't claim all the credit for this work. Thanks to my brother who gave me the great idea for the plot XD**

**I don't know how I fare doing stories not involving romance (I'm positive I suck at it and I love doing romance more ;D) so give me a review if you think it's good or bad!**

**Disclaimer: Only Xinyi, Xinhwee and Yining are mine :)**

Having been separated for a number of years, Harry was surprised to receive an invitation from Dudley. He had not expected Dudley to remember him, much less invite him to his twin daughters' birthday party. Clutching a letter in his hand, he rechecked the address to see if he had Apparated to the correct place.

"Shh, Lily, we're reaching there already..." Ginny hastily tried to get the children to quiet down. "See, we're here! See that?"

"That's a _muggle _house, mum..." James whined as Harry pressed the doorbell.

"Quiet!" Ginny hissed.

The door opened. "Hey there, Big D!" Harry smiled and shook Dudley's hand.

Dudley broke into a broad grin. "Hey, it's been so long! Nearly 2 decades, yeah? These your wife and kids?"

"This is my wife, Ginny, my children, James, Albus, Lily. How about you? Married?"

"Married, got 3 kids. Xinyi and Xinhwee are twins, 11 this year, Yining's 9. My wife-"

Before Dudley could complete the sentence, there was a loud "BANG!" and a scream. When the adults turned around, they saw three children covered in black ashes.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Harry roared. "IS THAT FROM THE WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES? I'LL KILL YOU-"

Dudley went white. "Harry... Is that... _m-magic_?"

Harry looked apologetically at Dudley. "I'm sorry, Dudley, it's just something from a joke shop..."

Dudley looked a little scared. "N-Never mind then, come in, come in." Dudley led them to the dining room as Ginny tidied her kids up.

Harry took a sip of the tea Dudley had offered him. "So... How have things been since I left?"

Dudley relaxed, laughing. "Now you mention it, Dad was furious when he saw owls flying around in the sky and people calling him 'Muggle'... What exactly happened, anyway? Celebration?"

"Definitely. The dark wizard I told you about? The one going about torturing and killing people? Yeah he was killed. After two years of total terror, you gotta give them something to celebrate for," Harry said, grinning.

"Oh really? Speaking of total terror..." he nudged his head sideways as his three children sidled into the room. The twins had long, straight, jet-black hair.

"Happy Birthday, kids," Harry smiled and handed them each a wrapped gift.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry!" The twins chorused in unison. He heard one whisper to the other, "That's only eighteen presents, Dad got thirty nine when he was eleven," They giggled hysterically. "I don't mind, actually, I just really want that glittering hair spray I've seen mum use before, it nearly seems to be _rainbow coloured_, have you noticed?" The twins walked out of the room with the present.

As soon as they were out of sight, Dudley leaned in close towards Harry, and asked in a low voice, "Harry, the presents you've given them..."

"Don't worry, Diddykins, they're safe. Purely muggle stuff. Normal ones," he added hastily, seeing the confusion on Dudley's face.

"I- I'm kind of worried about them, you know. They seem to be... of y-your kind. Almost magical, in a way that I can't explain."

"It's okay even if they're witches... They can go to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, with my kids. It's a great school, you know?" Harry replied with a wink.

"Let's see how, then. Ah, that must be my wife!" Dudley's face brightened as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Harry couldn't see the entrance of the house where he was seated, but when the door opened, he heard a female voice with a famliar accent saying, "Dudley! Help me get these groceries back to the kitchen..." Footsteps were approaching, and Harry took a sip of tea.

"Hey there, Harry, I'd like you to meet my wife-"

Harry sprayed his tea all over the table. "CHO? _CHO CHANG?_ IS THAT YOU?"

"HARRY? GINNY?" An older version of Cho stepped into the living room. "How did you know Dudley?"

"He's my _cousin_!" Harry exclaimed, astonished. "You - You're his _wife_? Merlin!"

Dudley looked slightly confused. "You know her, Harry?" And his face went white once more. "C-Cho, you're - you're a _w-witch_?"

"Er - yeah," Cho looked frightened. "I thought you knew..."

"Yeah, there're many bookstores selling books on 'How to recognize a witch when you see one'."

"Dudley, you've lived with me for a good few years since you knew I was a wizard. Cho obviously hasn't been much of a threat to you until today. What difference does it make?" Harry said reasonably.

To top it all off, owls came flapping into the room, bearing the letter 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' adressed to Xinhwee Dursley and Xinyi Dursley.

Silence.

**LOL. I have a plan in mind. What d'you think will happen next? Review me pleaaaaaaaaaase! Cheers :)**


	2. Surprise, Everyone!

**Thank you all sooooooooooo much for alerting and reviewing :) I didn't expect to get many reviews for that one, but oh well -shrug- anyway I've decided to continue it. Sorry for making you wait soooo long! The more reviews the better -wink- If you have time, do check out my other FFs, pretty please?**

**Anyway, if you readers have Facebook, please go like my page on Facebook 'I don't have to wish Harry Potter is real, because I know It's Real For Us.' Thanks so much! We (admins) will start really posting stuff once we get about 100 likes. Also, if you went to like the page please say so in the review so I can properly thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry watched as the owls flew out of the open window, then smiled.

"Well... Dudley... your children _are_ going to join mine, after all."

Dudley looked as though Harry just suggested he chop off his arm and use it as a doorstop.

"_What?_"

Harry's smile stuck.

"Er, your kids will be going to Hogwarts, won't they? With mine?"

"They're - they're -" Dudley spluttered. "Going to learn - you-know-what? With your lot?"

James hissed. Ginny shushed him.

Harry said, "Magic can be useful at times, you know -"

"Like for making a pig's tail appear on your butt, or making your tongue swell rapidly before turning purple?"

"Er - no -"

Lily was evidently trying to suppress a giggle. "Pig's tail?" she whispered to Albus, and they both laughed quietly.

Dudley's pudgy face was contorted with a mixture of fury and disbelief. "You want my children to be - _freaks_?"

"Dudley," Harry said softly, "People who know magic aren't freaks."

"One of your ancestors must have been a Squib, a pure-blood without magic," Lily spoke. "Muggle-borns are descendants of Squibs."

Dudley looked confused and angry. Harry, Ginny and Cho stared at her.

"How do _you_ know that?" Harry asked.

Lily shrugged. "I did a little research after reading the pamphlet on 'Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society'."

Dudley was about to speak when the twins entered the living room again. Silence hung in the air once more. Cho looked at Dudley tensely as if wondering what his reaction would be.

Xinyi appeared to have sensed something wrong. "What?"

"You're all suddenly so quiet," Xinhwee piped up.

They then noticed the letters on the table.

"What's that?"

Dudley snatched it up quickly. "Nothing," he growled.

"It won't work, Dudley," Harry said, remembering what had happened when he was the twins' age.

Dudley glared at him, as if it were his fault his kids were magical.

"What?" The twins said together, looking annoyed.

"I know," came a small voice, so soft it could hardly be heard if not for the fact that the living room was so quiet. "You two are witches. And that letter is the acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. The hand in which Dudley was holding the letters in slackened and hung limply by his side as if boneless.

Standing there was Yining, a 9 year old to-be-witch.

**Cliff hanger! Bwahahahaha sorry. But don't worry the next update will be much faster cos' I am kinda addicted to writing this story. Thanks for reading! Sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected it to be, I think I might've made some mistakes somewhere. Go like my facebook page! Thanks!**

**Amber: Hope you liked it xD**


End file.
